Nueve meses
by Minelis D' Salvatore
Summary: En tan solo nueve meses, la vida de Damon Salvatore, rebelde sin causa y mujeriego, cambiará para siempre gracias a su vecina Bonnie. A la cual no había notado en dos años. TH
1. Chapter 1

** Son Todos Humanos. Declaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen Solo es una Adaptacion  
><strong>

**Septiembre, 1er mes:**

Mi cabeza estaba matándome. No recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No es que me importara, seguro que había estado con Katerine o Caroline o quizá Lauren, la verdad no tenía mucha importancia. Había tomado tanto que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Había algo de fondo, algo que logré identificar como música, y no cualquier música sino clásica e instrumental. Se oía el piano. Quería abrir los ojos pero sabía que me dolería, podía ver la luz a través de mis párpados cerrados, abiertos sería otra cosa. Mi cabeza aun palpitaba, era como si mi corazón se hubiera pasado ahí. Pum, pum, pum. Mis oídos retumbaban tanto. Noté que estaba afuera, en mi patio. Anoche había tenido una fiesta increíble.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, dejando pasar la luz poco a poco. Aun así me dolió mucho y me estremecí de dolor. Puse las manos sobre mis ojos y los froté despacio. Dios, necesitaba unas Advil. Me puse de pie y tambaleé peligrosamente a la orilla de la piscina. La música seguía ahí y quería averiguar de dónde venía pero mi estado estaba crítico. Siempre era la misma y no me importaba, terminaría por matarme o volverme tonto, qué más daba, me hacía olvidar. De verdad que era patético, 7 años y sigue doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Al fin logré encontrar mi equilibrio y abrir los ojos. Parpadeé seguidas veces y cuando me acostumbré pude permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Nublado, siempre era lo mismo en Fell's church. Le vi el lado positivo, si fuera sol hubiera quemado mis ojos. Escuché la música detrás de mí y me giré. Caminé un poco y me asomé por la cerca de madera que dividía mi casa de la del vecino.

Ahí había una chica, estaba de espaldas a mí y traía puestos un short color beige, corto. Tenía lindas piernas. Fui subiendo la mirada y vi que tenía las curvas de su cintura marcadas. Su cabello era largo con rizos rojos, con la poca iluminación del sol a través de las nubes se veían reflejos rubios. No podía ver el tamaño de sus pechos, no podía hacer la evaluación completa. Me reí para mis adentros. No podía estar ni un minuto sin pensar en ligarme a alguien. No era mi culpa que todas me quisieran, lo bueno es que todas ellas eran huecas y superficiales, si no querrían que les fuera fiel. Esa palabra no estaba en mi vocabulario.

De pronto la chica estornudó y se giró un poco, los broches de ropa que traía en las manos se le cayeron. Pude verla de perfil, era muy linda. Si la parte trasera atraía, la delantera era aun mejor. Cuando me fijé en su rostro no pude ver sus ojos, solo que tenía facciones delicadas y lindas.

-Salud, -salió de mi boca de pronto. Ella se giró algo sobresaltada y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias, -susurró. Se llevó una mano al pecho y después carraspeó.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No importa, -no me miró, solo veía el suelo y luego los broches. Los tomó en un rápido movimiento y siguió colgando ropa. Tenía lindos ojos. No sabía porque pero encontraba en ella algo que no había en las demás. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que no había dormido con ella, pero sabía que pronto lo haría. Se veía joven, quizá 17 o 18, sería fácil. Tengo 7 años de experiencia, desde los 17 ligando chicas. Lo positivo es que mi aspecto ayuda.

-¿Te gusta Debussy? –pregunté recordando la verdadera razón por la que me había acercado. Ella se giró y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, es muy relajante, -dijo quitándole importancia y girándose para seguir con la ropa. Solo me quedé como idiota mirándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dije de pronto. Ella se giró y su mirada cambió, no se veía sorprendida se veía molesta.

-Me llamo Bonnie, Damon –dijo con tono rudo. Tragué sonoramente. ¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Por qué? –Eres un completo idiota, hemos sido vecinos desde hace dos años.

Tomó la canasta de ropa ahora vacía y caminó hacia la entrada. ¿Dos años? Eso no era posible, alguien tan exquisita como ella no podía pasar desapercibida por tanto tiempo. Me quedé ahí, quizá esperando a que saliera, pero claro que no lo hizo. Suspiré resignado y me fui a mi casa a seguir con mi miserable vida.

Pasaron dos días y no volví a ver a Bonnie, seguro que estudiaba o trabajaba. ¿Vivía sola? ¿Cómo es que no la había notado antes? Su casa era de tamaño considerable, al igual que la mía. Fui al medio día de ambos días pero ella no apareció. O de verdad estaba ofendida o quizá fuera muy tarde. La vez que la vi fue a las 8 de la mañana. Prometí levantarme temprano al día siguiente y me marché dentro de la casa. No tenía idea de por qué quería verla de nuevo.

A la semana que ocurriera el incidente con Bonnie, ya había pasado por tres fiestas, dos tardeadas y todos los días era de despertar crudo y con dolor de cabeza. Un martes que no tenía nada que hacer, decidí pedir comida porque ya no había nada en el refrigerador más que gusanos probablemente. Me resigné y me puse de pie, mi cabeza dio vueltas y me tuve que sostener de la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama. Al menos había despertado en mi habitación y no en el patio o en un parque desconocido del otro lado de la ciudad.

Decidí darme un baño primero, me metí a la ducha y me tomé mi tiempo con todo. Cuando salí sonó el intercomunicador de la puerta, había mandado poner seguridad y cámaras. Las pantallas se hallaban en la cocina y mi habitación. Presioné el botón para encender la cámara y pude ver a Katerine afuera, esperando a que abriera.

-Hola sexy, buenos días –dijo con su voz seductora. Traía unas gafas oscuras que cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Era algo ridículo, no hace sol en Fell's Church.

-Hola, pasa si traes comida y mucha energía _Cara_, si no, ni te atrevas a entrar, -dije sonriendo y moviendo las cejas. Ella rió y me mostró dos cafés de Starbucks y una caja con comida rápida. –Muy bien, pasaste la prueba de la comida, ahora falta la de la energía. ¿Qué me asegura que no me dejarás tirado?

-Oh vamos Damon, sabes que NUNCA te dejo tirado, es al contrario, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ouch, golpe bajo. Está bien, pasa.

Abrí la puerta y escuché que se puso a mover cosas en la cocina. Katerine era comprensiva, hasta cierto punto. Nunca esperaba nada sentimental de mi parte y eso me gustaba. Estaba casada y cuando no se sentía de humor para soportar a su esposo venía conmigo, me alimentaba y yo la satisfacía en algo que al parecer su esposo no.

Me cambié rápidamente con unos shorts largos y una playera. No duraría mucho con la ropa puesta, no me molesté en ponerme algo que combinara. Pasé varias veces la mano por mi cabello y bajé. Cuando llegué Katerine estaba parada frente al microondas calentando lo que olía como a pescado o pollo. Mi sentido del olfato era un desastre. La abracé por atrás y ella se sorprendió.

-Damon, me asustaste –dijo girándose aun en mis brazos. –Ve a sentarte, te traje una comida deliciosa.

-A veces siento como si fueras mi madre, -ella sonrió y me empujó para que fuera al comedor. Mi corazón ardió al nombrarla. ¿Cómo me atrevía a comparar a mi madre con Katerine? Tenía que estar enfermo.

Comimos cómodamente y de pronto mi teléfono móvil sonó. Lo tomé y vi el número. Rodé los ojos y suspiré profundo.

-¿Hola? –dije con voz aburrida.

-¿Qué hay Damon? Oye me mandaron a Fell's Church por el trabajo y quería ver si me podías dar hospedaje dado que tu casa es suficientemente grande como para 5. Prometo no molestar hermano, de verdad lo necesito.

-Stephan, no tienes que preguntar, solo ven y alójate. No es como si fuera a notar tu presencia de todos modos.

-Gracias, estaré ahí el mes entrante. Te avisaré con Giselle.

-Oye ella tiene voz ardiente, ¿Qué tal está? –dije cambiando de tema e interesándome por lo que contestara.

-Damon, por favor, no empieces, -escuché que suspiró profundamente, pero sonaba un suspiro resignado. –En una escala del 1 al 10 le daría un 8. Tiene senos pequeños y aparte es peli roja, sé que prefieres las rubias, -en ese momento la imagen de Bonnie, de espaldas hacia mí con su cabello rojo como fuego vino a mi mente.

-No me subestimes hermanito, no hay que ser racistas, me gustan las morenas y las rubias y las pelirrojas y de todo. No tengo preferencias.

-Vaya, bueno en ese caso…qué demonios, Damon no te metas con mi secretaria. Es muy eficiente y no quiero que después de que la dejes con el corazón destrozado, Casanova, deje de ser tan eficiente. Así que mantén alejadas tus asquerosas manos.

-No te pongas así, solo quería un poco de diversión, -miré a Katerine y ésta rodó los ojos. Se apuntó con los pulgares y con su rostro quería gritarme un 'aquí estoy yo idiota'. Le sonreí y le mandé un beso imaginario.

-Entonces mantente alejado de mi secretaria. Tienes mucha diversión allá Damon, quizá sería hora de que dejes de usar a las mujeres como objetos sexuales y sentaras cabeza.

-Mira quién habla de sentar cabeza Sr. Seré virgen hasta el matrimonio, -dije con voz de idiota.

-No te metas con eso, sabes que lo prometí, no es mi culpa que tú no hayas… -colgué el teléfono y lo aventé al otro lado de la habitación.

-Supongo que no fue una muy buena charla, ¿cierto? –dijo Katerine bebiendo una copa de vino. Hice un ademán para que me pasara una y me la dio. Era la una de la tarde y ya había comenzado a beber, la historia de mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –dije llenando mi copa de nuevo.

-El meteorólogo dijo que haría un poco de sol. ¿Qué te parece si nos asoleamos un poco? –me guiñó un ojo y fue al patio. Me encogí de hombros y la seguí.

Me quité la playera y me senté en la silla donde había despertado la vez que vi a Bonnie. Ella seguía viniendo a mi cabeza y no me gustaba. Gruñí para mi interior y me obligué a prestar atención a Katerine.

-¿Me ayudas con el bronceador? –dijo pasándome la botella. Tomé en mis manos y comencé a frotarlo en su piel desnuda. Terminé y después Katerine me recostó bocarriba sobre mi silla. Se puso sobre mí y sonrió. –Mi turno.

Tomó la botella y dejó caer una buena cantidad de bronceador sobre mi piel. Empezó a esparcirlo por mi pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente. Cuando estuvo decentemente esparcido bajó su rostro y besó mi mandíbula y se fue a mí oído. Puse mis manos es su cintura y comencé a subir. Estaba a punto de perderme en esto cuando escuché una sirena de ambulancia. Me puse atento y vi que se acercaba. ¿Pasaba algo? La ambulancia se detuvo y resulta que estaba más cerca de lo que creí. Detuve a Katerine y me puse de pie.

Caminé al frente con Katerine pisándome los talones. Llegué a la entrada y vi que entraban dos paramédicos a la casa de Bella. Una rubia despampanante salió de ahí con un móvil en su oído.

-¡No lo sé Meredith, te dije que la encontré en el baño y llamé a la ambulancia! –decía alterada. La miré de arriba abajo y noté que tenía un vientre prominente. Estaba embarazada. -¿¡Como demonios quieres que me calme si…? Está bien, -cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente antes de soltar el aire de golpe. Lo hizo dos veces y después continuó. –Estoy más calmada ahora.

Mi giré y miré a los paramédicos salir con una camilla. Ahí estaba Bonnie, inconsciente. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué. No tenía idea por qué, pero mi corazón latió con más rapidez y mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta. La rubia despampanante embarazada avanzó hacia ella con el móvil aun en su oído.

-Bonnie, cariño. ¿Me escuchas? –dijo mientras tomaba su mano. –Todo va a salir bien nena, ya lo verás, -Estaba llorando y parece que la tal Meredith le dijo algo por el teléfono. –Pero Meredith, tengo que ir con ella, -hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por la cara. –Está bien Mere, avísame pase lo que pase. Dile a Alaric que lo mataré si no me avisa, -Meredith dijo otra cosa y la rubia se alteró un poco más. –Fue mi culpa, debí cuidar de ella, yo… -la cortaron de nuevo y pareció que la habían tranquilizado. Se limpió las lágrimas y se metió a la casa en cuanto la ambulancia se fue.

Yo me quedé como estúpido mirando por donde se había ido Bonnie. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Sería peligroso? ¿Moriría? Moví mi cabeza a los lados para detener el asalto de preguntas, dado que la última hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo.

-Vaya lío. Una mujer embarazada y la otra parecía un palillo. ¿La viste? Apuesto a que es anoréxica.

-Vamos Katerine, esto no nos incumbe.

Nos metimos y continuamos donde estábamos. Me gustaría decir que mi mente se despejó, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. Nuevas dudas me asaltaban y me sentía cada vez más frustrado. Katerine se fue al anochecer, después de recibir una llamada de su esposo. Me quedé ahí, en mi cama, pensando. De nuevo todas las preguntas. No podía dormir, a pesar de que me sentía muy cansado. ¿Estaría Bonnie en casa ya? No había escuchado nada. Tal vez debería ir a visitarlas. Me reí de mí mismo. Eran las dos de la mañana. Me puse de pie y salí al patio. Chiflé y una bola de pelo dorado salió corriendo, pero fue brutalmente detenido por una cadena. Chilló un poco y después se sentó.

Me acerqué y quité la cadena de su cuello, -Lo siento Tyler, sabes que a Katerine no le agradas, -en cuanto se sintió con un poco de libertad salió corriendo. Tyler, mi labrador dorado, el único recuerdo de mi vida pasada y mi único compañero fiel. Estaba tan grande, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y cuando estaba sobre sus dos patas llegaba a mi pecho. Su pelaje era hermoso porque su comida era de primera calidad. Tenía que cuidar a mi único amigo. Comenzó a ladrarme para que jugara con él. Decidí compensar su día de cautiverio y sacarlo a pasear. Sabía que una persona normal no lo hace a las dos de la mañana, pero por suerte nunca había sido normal.

Tomé la cadena y se la puse. Comenzó a lamerme la cara y estaba emocionado. Estaría igual después de todo un día de encierro. Vaya ironía, es lo que hacía todos los días. Caminamos por algunas calles y mi mente se despejó un poco después de la ligera lluvia y el aire fresco. Me sentía tan bien en estas condiciones. Es por eso que no me iba de Fell's Church. Regresé a mi casa y justo cuando estaba esperando a que Tyler marcara otro árbol un taxi pasó por la calle. Se paró delante de la casa de Bonnie. Alguien comenzó a bajar y se veía que se tomaba su tiempo. Noté que era Bonnie. Justo es ese momento la lluvia se hizo más pronunciada. Me acerqué un poco y vi su rostro. Estaba pálida y teniendo en cuenta su color de piel era mucho decir.

-Bonnie, -dije en un susurro. Ella se giró y me miró. En sus ojos había algo entre tristeza y dolor.

-Damon, -dijo secamente.

-Em… ¿estás bien? Vi que te llevaron en la ambulancia y…

-Sí, gracias, -dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Me alegro, -dije sinceramente. –Escucha, con respecto a lo del otro día. De verdad lo lamento, soy muy dado a olvidar lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Soy despistado, por así decirlo. No pretendía lastimarte. Aunque puedo decir que eres un ejemplar de vecina, a los vecinos que conozco es porque tengo problemas con ellos, -sonreí un poco y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, suele ocurrir, -se giró. –Tienes una muy linda sonrisa, -dijo en un tono tan bajo que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado bien. Iba a preguntar pero en eso la puerta de la casa de Bonnie se abrió y salió la rubia despampanante embarazada de la tarde. Debía aprender su nombre, su apodo es bastante largo.

-¡Bon! –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. La abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. –Me diste un susto de muerte Bonnie, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Prometido, -dijo Bonnie sonriendo débilmente y levantando su mano derecha. –Ahora vamos que necesito descansar. Probablemente no despierte sino hasta dentro de doce horas.

-¿Por qué vienes sola? ¿Dónde está el inútil de mi hermano? –dijo casi gritando.

-Lo mandé a casa Elena, no lo necesito, no es mi niñero, -dijo Bonnie con irritación. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa y antes de entrar Bonnie se giró, me miró y sonrió débilmente de nuevo. –Buenas noches Damon, duerme bien.

-Igualmente, que te repongas pronto.

Con eso se metió. Yo fui por Tyler y lo metí a la casa. Bostezó perezosamente antes de entrar en su enorme casa y recostarse. Tal vez fuera bueno que hiciera lo mismo. Ahora dormí como un bebé, supongo que me había agotado lo suficiente en la caminata. Eso o es que ahora que Bonnie estaba a salvo en su casa me sentía mejor.

Definitivamente la primera.

* * *

><p>Bno Les Gusto? Un Tomataso o Un Aplauso? Dejen Un Review! Los Ama Minelis<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes me pertecen**

**Octubre, 2° mes:**

-¿Qué dices entonces Damon? –dijo Katerine mientras seguía poniendo bronceador en mi espalda.

-No entiendo por qué sigues preguntando si sabes que siempre digo que sí.

-Muy bien, llamaré a todos para avisarles. Entonces tengo que ir a alistarme, tú puedes quedarte aquí y tal vez limpiar un poco. Aunque dudo que alguien note lo sucio que está.

-De acuerdo, -se acercó por atrás y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Se fue y me puse de pie. Ya no quería estar bajo las nubes "asoleándome", era estúpido. Pero claro que Katerine había insistido. Me dio hambre y fui a la cocina. Hice in sándwich con queso, caliente y fui de nuevo afuera. Escuche música y sonreí automáticamente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Bonnie, desde que salió del hospital esa noche. Había estado ocupado con las fiestas próximas y las pre-fiestas de halloween que todos festejaban en mi casa. De hecho, esa misma noche tendría una. Me acerqué a la cerca de madera y me quedé mirándola.

Estaba de cuclillas frente a una jardinera. Traía guantes amarillos gruesos. Su cabello estaba recogido y traía su playera recogida a la altura del pecho, dejando ver su abdomen. Su short era corto, de color verde. Se veía como modelo de revista o modelo de un programa erótico de jardinería. Seguro que eso hacía, por eso tenía tanto dinero.

-Hola Bonnie, -dije al fin. Se puso de pie con mucha rapidez y cerró los ojos. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y se quedó ahí por un momento. –Lo siento, no quise sorprenderte.

-Vaya, pues qué extraño, cada vez que hablas conmigo me sorprendes, -dijo algo irritada.

-De verdad, no es intencional.

-¿Qué quieres Salvatore? –dijo poniendo los brazos como jarra y mirándome. Su mirada era tan profunda.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Luces mucho mejor que la última vez.

-Es cierto, estoy bien. Gracias, -se acercó un poco a mí para recoger una pala.

-Que bueno, -no sabía qué decir, ella parecía reacia a hablar conmigo. -¿Ya comiste? Son las dos de la tarde, ¿no tienes hambre? –dije acercando mi sándwich a ella. Ella lo miró y arrugó la nariz. Se veía tan inocente. De pronto su rostro cambió y se vio un poco verde. -¿Bonnie? ¿Te sientes bien?

Corrió dentro de la casa y no cerró la puerta. Escuché como vomitaba y me desconcerté un poco. Salté la cerca y entré despacio. Bonnie estaba en el fregadero de la cocina. Cuando terminó lavó su boca rápidamente y se enderezó.

-Lo siento, creo que sigo un poco enferma.

-¿Te dijeron qué era lo que tenías? –dije algo desconcertado.

-Sí, algo así. Tengo un parásito, -su sonrisa parecía como si se estuviera burlando. –Uno que no se quitará hasta dentro de unos meses. Tendré que hacerme revisiones mensuales y cuando todo termine me han dicho que duele mucho, tanto que preferirías morir.

-¿En serio? ¿Es contagioso? –dije alejándome un poco de ella. Ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí.

-¿Temes enfermarte? –corrió un dedo sobre mi pecho y se alejó de nuevo riendo. –Dudo que esto sea contagioso. Y menos para ti, por ser hombre.

-Es bueno saberlo, -salió de nuevo al patio y yo la seguí. Continuó su trabajo con las plantas. -¿Qué haces?

-Arreglando el jardín, -dijo mientras intentaba sacar una planta desde la raíz pero no podía. Me acerqué y quité sus manos. La jalé y cedió bajo mi fuerza. –Gracias.

-Por nada, -la seguí mirando. Era delicada en lo que hacía. -¿Te gusta mucho la jardinería?

-Sí, y la música, pero eso ya lo sabes. Me gusta leer, me gusta cocinar, todo lo que tenga que ver con el hogar. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber de ti. Estoy en desventaja al no saber nada.

-No creo que mi vida sea emocionante.

-No me refiero a tu vida genio, me refiero a tus gustos, tus sueños, lo que sea que me dé un indicio de quien eres.

-De acuerdo, me gusta la música, la lectura, las fiestas, las mujeres…

-De acuerdo, no más. Sé exactamente el tipo de persona que eres.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.

-No era necesario, no quiero saber más de ti, -eso me dolió, no comprendí por qué pero lo hizo.

-¿Por qué? –dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque sé el tipo de hombre que eres y definitivamente no me quiero relacionar con alguien así.

-Bien, explícame que _crees_ saber de mí.

-Eres un vanidoso, mujeriego idiota que usa a las mujeres como trapos sucios y que es irrespetuoso y grosero. Seguro que no respetas ni a tu propia madre.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas! –dije apuntándola con el dedo. Bonnie debió ver el enojo y la seriedad con la que estaba hablando pues se puso de pie y sin decir nada más se metió en su casa. Maldije para mis adentros y me fui a mi casa.

En la noche comenzaron a llegar mis 'amigos', a quienes no conocía. Katerine había invitado a mucha gente, pero por suerte siempre traían comida y bebida. Comencé con la primera cerveza de la noche. Me sentía tan enojado aun, no por lo que dijo Bonnie, sino por mi actitud. Me porté como un idiota, seguro que ella me odia ahora. La asusté, lo noté en sus ojos.

Estaba en mi habitación, terminando de cambiarme, cuando llegó Katerine. Ayudó a ponerme la corbata y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca nos besábamos en la boca, era como un acuerdo no declarado. No me sentía bien besándola, sabiendo que ella besaba a su esposo.

Salimos al jardín trasero, donde estaba la piscina. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo. Y así comenzó la noche. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después.

**Bpov**

Después de ver los ojos de Damon me quedé pasmada. De verdad daba miedo. Estaba en el sofá de mi casa leyendo algo cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Genial, sería otra de _esas_ noches. ¿Qué a caso Damon no se cansaba? Tenía fiestas todos los días, seguro que cada una de ellas la pasaba con una chica diferente. Mi corazón se contrajo y me regañé mentalmente por eso, no debía sentir nada por él, no podía.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla al recordarlo, puse una mano en mi estómago y sorbí por la nariz. Tenía que ser fuerte ahora. Decidí salir al jardín solo para… no sé para qué. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo y la piscina estaba limpia. Me quité los zapatos y recogí mi pantalón hasta la rodilla. Me metí en la piscina, solo los pies y comencé a juguetear con el agua.

-¡Bonnie! –escuché de pronto. Me giré y vi a Damon parado frente a la reja. Me hizo señas para que me acercara y lo hice. Cuando estuve más cerca, el olor a alcohol llegó a mis fosas nasales, provocándome nauseas. Damon estaba ebrio, muy ebrio. –Bonnie, hola, que linda estás. ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado que será estar contigo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-No. Damon, estás muy ebrio, tengo que irme, -me dispuse a irme pero él alcanzó mi muñeca y me jaló con brusquedad. -¡Ouch!

-Me refiero a tú, yo y una cama. Seguro que gritas como una… -no dejé que continuara, lo cacheteé y me soltó. En ese momento se acercó una mujer castaña.

-Hola Damon, -se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Damon contestó con bastante ímpetu como ella. No pude más y me alejé. No volvería a hablar con él mientras pudiera evitarlo.

**Stephan POV**

La semana había sido tan pesada. Todo el trabajo y el papeleo que tuve que hacer para venir aquí. Eran las desventajas de ser el jefe de uno mismo. Saqué la agenda electrónica de mi bolsillo y vi lo que tenía que hacer mientras estacionaba en el supermercado.

Fell's Church era un pueblo muy lindo. A nuestra madre siempre le había gustado. Bajé del auto y lo cerré. El Mercedes no me agradaba mucho, pero era rápido y económico en comparación con el Jeep. El cielo estaba encapotado y sentía que en cualquier momento se soltaría una tormenta. Resoplé y entré en el lugar.

Era pequeño, nada comparado con lo que hay en Nueva York, extrañaba el Wal Mart de ahí. Tomé una canasta y comencé a tomas cosas sin despegar mucho los ojos de mi agenda. Tenía una junta mañana por la mañana, después una conferencia de prensa el martes, en dos días. Seguí caminando y buscando mantequilla de maní. Sabía que el idiota de mi hermano tendría solamente cerveza en su refrigerador.

No la encontraba y me decidí a preguntar. Busqué a alguna persona con el ridículo traje del supermercado. Un mandil azul, pantalón negro y playera blanca. Amaba no tener que utilizar uniforme. Encontré a alguien, era una mujer, alta, rubia. Era realmente hermosa. Estaba estirándose para acomodar algo en los estantes. Noté su vientre, estaba abultado, quizá no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para dar a entender que estaba embarazada. Me quedé mirándola y no me di cuenta que estaba batallando hasta que soltó un jadeo de frustración.

Me acerqué y puse el objeto en su lugar. Ella me miró y pude ver sus ojos azules claro, eran los más hermosos que haya visto jamás.

-Gracias, -dijo después de un momento que la observé.

-Por nada…

-Elena, Elena Gilbert -dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano. La tomé y su piel estaba suave y fría. -¿Tú eres?

-Stephan, Stephan Morelli -dije respondiendo su sonrisa. Era verdaderamente la mujer más bella que había visto.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo?

-Em…sí, quería saber dónde está la mantequilla de maní, por favor.

-Ah, claro. Está en el pasillo cinco en el segundo estante.

-Muchas gracias, -dije sonriendo. Seguro que parecía estúpido, pero ella causaba esa reacción en mí.

Me alejé algo reacio pues tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería conocer a esa mujer. Pero después recordé que estaba embarazada, seguro que estaba casada. Busqué y encontré lo que buscaba y me dispuse a pagar. Me formé en la fila y esperé mi turno.

-¡Elena! –gritó de pronto la cajera. Vi a Elena asomar la cabeza.

-¿Si?

-Necesito ir al baño, ¿me cubres? –Elena rodó los ojos y asintió. Se acercó y tomó el lugar de la antigua cajera.

-Parece que eres tú la embarazada, -dijo sonriendo. –Date prisa que estoy por salir y no quiero que me alcance la tormenta.

La cajera asintió y corrió al baño. La fila avanzó rápidamente y pronto estuve frente a Elena de nuevo. Miré disimuladamente su dedo y vi que no tenía anillo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Empezó a pasar distraídamente los artículos. Vio la mantequilla de maní y levantó la mirada.

-Veo que la encontraste, -dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, la necesitaba a toda costa. Seguro que el inútil de mi hermano no tiene esto y es esencial para mi vida, -sonreí y ella rió.

-Entonces no eres de por aquí.

-No, vivo en Nueva York. Vine en un viaje de negocios.

-Claro, seguro que estás ocupado, -pasó el siguiente artículo cuando el hombre detrás de mí carraspeó molesto. Terminó y después lo empacó en bolsas. Las iba a tomar para ponerlas sobre el carrito de las compras pero se las quité de la mano.

-Es mejor que no hagas esfuerzo, -dije mirando su estómago.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias.

Sonreí y el hombre de atrás volvió a emitir un sonido molesto. Suspiré y tomé el carro. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada comenzó a llover. No solo a llover sino a granizar. Por un momento temí por mi vida. Gemí al ver que me iba a empapar al salir y que lo que acababa de comprar probablemente le pasaría algo.

-Elena, por Dios. No puedes salir así, -me giré y vi a Elena poniéndose su abrigo. ¿De verdad pensaba salir así?

-Puedo y tengo que hacerlo. Bonnie está sola en casa.

-Elena, no puedes. Te enfermarás.

-Tengo un paraguas. No pasará nada.

-¿A caso viste los meteoritos que estás cayendo? Te romperán la cabeza.

-No me importa, si no llego se preocupará. Adiós Beca, -caminó hacia la salida y por supuesto que no la dejé salir. Me acerqué y tomé su brazo suavemente.

-Elena, espera. Yo puedo llevarte.

-No Stephan, muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No te dejaré salir así, -debió ver que hablaba en serio. Me miró a los ojos un rato más y después asintió.

- Está bien. Puedes llevarme a mi casa.

Sonreí y le dije que esperara ahí. Fui por mi auto y lo detuve justo frente a la puerta, Elena salió con el paraguas en mano y corrió al auto. Le abrí la puerta desde adentro y entró corriendo. Prendí la calefacción para que estuviera más cómoda y puse el estéreo. Me dio la dirección y rápidamente supe donde estaba, era la casa de al lado de mi hermano. Vaya casualidad. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento.

-Es un V8 o un V12.

-¿Disculpa? -había estado algo absorto en mis pensamientos.

-El auto, es un CL V8 o V12, -la miré extrañado.

-Un V12 por supuesto, si no tiene más de 10 cilindros no es un carro, -sonreí y ella también.

-Estoy segura de que corres como desquiciado por la ciudad, -sus ojos tuvieron un destello de algo que no supe identificar. Pasó sus largas y delicadas manos por el tablero y el estéreo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de autos? Esta mujer iba a matarme.

-No, solo en la carretera. El kilometraje llega a 360 kilómetros por hora, de los cuales solo he podido levantar 220 en la ciudad y 300 en carretera, la sensación de la adrenalina es… -no supe como describirlo así que preferí quedarme en silencio.

-Wow, lo que daría por poder correr un bebé como estos. Es realmente hermoso.

-Si prometes que nos volveremos a ver, yo prometo que te llevaré a correrlo, -las palabras salieron antes de que incluso pasaran por mi cabeza. Algo que no era muy común en mí, siempre solía pensar con cuidado lo que decía. La miré de reojo para ver su reacción. Pareció confundida al principio.

-Me encantaría Stephan, pero no creo que sea conveniente, -dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que te guste andar con una mujer embarazada, -en ese momento llegamos a la entrada de su casa y me detuve. Me giré para mirarla y tomé su mentón.

-Elena, dudo que me importe mucho. Si a mí no me importa, ¿por qué a ti si? Vamos, sal conmigo, -ella pareció dudarlo más. De verdad necesitaba que me dijera que sí.

-Está bien, acepto Stephan, -sonrió y yo le contesté.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi pero no estoy seguro. Elena, ¿me permitirías besarte? –dije sin pensar, de nuevo. Me acerqué un poco a ella para ver su reacción. Si retrocedía la dejaría en paz, si no, la besaría obviamente. No se alejó, lo que tomé como una aprobación.

Bajé mi rostro poco a poco y después la besé. Ella respondió, primero despacio, después enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. Yo puse una de mis manos en su cabeza y la otra en su cintura para atraerla más a mí. Sentí su vientre y lo acaricié suavemente. Tenía tan poco tiempo de conocer a esta mujer y sabía que moriría o mataría por ella. Incluso me convertiría en padre si me diera permiso.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire. Ella no abrió sus ojos, recargó su mejilla en mi hombro y suspiró profundamente.

-Gracias Elena, -dije acariciando su cabello. Me miró y sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, Stephan.

Salió del auto con su paraguas en alto y en el porche de su casa se giró y se despidió con una sonrisa. Cuando la perdí de vista recargué la cabeza en el asiento y suspiré profundo. Esta mujer me iba a volver completamente loco.

**Elena POV**

Entré a la casa aun algo distraída. Puse mi mano sobre mis labios. El beso había sido grandioso, nunca ningún hombre me había besado con tanto cariño como lo hizo él. Lo había conocido ese mismo día y estaba segura de que era él. Desde el momento en que vi sus hoyuelos.

No le importó que estuviera embarazada, nunca me miró mal o me criticó. Ni siquiera preguntó. Aunque sabía que las preguntas vendrían con el tiempo. No me importaba, si me dejaba cuando le dijera la verdad entonces tendría el recuerdo de lo que pasé con él, antes de dejarlo ir.

Volví a la realidad y escuché a alguien sollozar. Me acerqué a la estancia y vi a Bonnie en el sofá, llorando.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasó? –dije mientras me acercaba. Me senté a su lado y ella me abrazó. –Bonnie, dime qué pasó.

-Yo…yo…salí a tomar aire y…y Damon tenía una fiesta, -al escuchar ese nombre me puse tensa, no de la preocupación sino del coraje. –Me llamó y me acerqué, dijo que siempre había pensado en que quería llevarme a la cama y…y que gritaría como… como algo. Lo cacheteé antes de terminar. Después llegó Caroline y lo saludó con un beso en la boca y él respondió con…con tanto ímpetu. ¡No le importó que yo estuviera ahí! –Bonnie soltó más sollozos y se presionó más contra mí. Damon Salvatore era el hombre más horrible e insoportable del planeta.

-Bonnie, sé que no es el mejor momento cariño, pero te lo dije. No debiste fijarte en él dos años atrás. Ni entonces ni ahora, él no es un hombre, es un monstruo.

-No puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de él me llama como un imán. Pero prometo no volver a acercarme a él de ahora en adelante.

-Esa en mi chica. Ahora, a dormir.

-Diablos Elena, eres peor que mi mamá

-Tengo que acostumbrarme, -ella sonrió y asintió. Bajó su cabeza puso uno de su oído en mi panza.

-Hola bebé, hola angelito. Te estamos esperando por aquí. Serás bienvenido con tanto amor. Nada te faltará nunca mientras yo viva. Y menos con una mami como Elena.

Sabía de algo que le faltaría y eso sería un padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Gusto? Dejamelo Saber En un Review! =)<strong>

**Nos Leemos 3 Minelis XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noviembre 3er mes**

**Damon POV:**

No volví a ver a Bonnie desde la vez de la jardinería. La verdad es que la extrañaba, extrañaba tener una plática racional con un ser racional. No, me retracto, mi hermanito no cuenta como buena charla, a pesar de que es racional. Stephan es tan aburrido. Aunque cumplió su promesa de parecer que no se encontraba aquí.

Un día decidí levantarme temprano para poder verla, de verdad tenía que verla. Era como una droga para mí. No estaba en el jardín, suspiré frustrado y volví a mi casa. Stephan estaba en la cocina con un café en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces Hermanito? ¿Cosas de negocios? –dije tomando una cerveza del refrigerador. Empezando el día.

-No, estoy buscando una película para ver con Elena, -dijo distraídamente.

-¿Elena? ¿Quién es Elena? –sonaba a nombre de zorra. Mi hermano merecía algo mejor que una prostituta.

-Tú vecina, idiota, -dijo con tono de estúpido.

-¿Cuál vecina? –dije sacando una barra de frutas. Vivir con Stephan era bueno en algunos aspectos, siempre había comida.

-La vecina de al lado, al lado derecho.

-Estás loco, ahí vive Bonnie.

-Sí, ahí viven Elena y Bonnie.

-Oh, espera. Estás hablando de la rubia despampanante embarazada. Wow hermano, creí que tirarías más lejos. Vamos Stephan, ¿una chica embarazada?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Damon? –dijo sin quitar la mirada del periódico.

-Que no es tu hijo, que alguien más la tocó. No puede ser que después todo el tiempo que llevas imponiéndote autocelibato salgas con que te gusta alguien embarazada. Al menos consíguete a alguien que esté a tu nivel, que tenga tus ideales.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ella es menos o más que yo? –dijo mirándome sobre el periódico, bueno, era un comienzo.

-Es obvio que ella no te llega ni a los talones hermano, -dije sonriendo. Stephan se puso de pie y vi que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Elena **O **de Bonnie porque te prometo que te golpearé tanto que te dejaré sin dientes.

-Cálmate, yo solo intentaba halagarte. Ya no se te complace con nada. Deberías intentar dormir con una mujer, te quita el estrés.

-Ya cállate Damon, en serio. ¿No piensas en otra cosa?

-Sí, en comer y tomar y quizá dormir.

-De verdad Damon, ya supéralo. Han pasado 7 años.

-No empieces, deja de joder.

-Yo no estoy jodiéndote, tú te jodes la vida solo, -me fui antes de que continuara. Seguro que seguía el típico discurso de "ya supéralo, eres un hombre competente e inteligente, blah, blah, blah". A la mierda con todo. Llegué a la estancia y prendí el televisor. Diez minutos después Stephan se asomó.

-Iré al cine más tarde, tengo una junta en…

-No me tienes que dar tu itinerario, me vale lo que hagas.

-Solo quería decirte que si quieres hacer algo diferente esta noche, vamos a estar en el cine, Elena, Bonnie y yo a las 10. Adiós.

Lo consideré por un momento. Katerine no me había llamado hace dos días. No tenía planes esta noche. Hacía años que no iba al cine, no había pasado una sola noche lo suficientemente sobrio como para ir. Y la razón por la que tuve que decir que sí fue porque Bonnie estaría ahí. Quería volver a verla. Decidí que iría.

A las ocho y media me metí a la ducha, me cambié, me rasuré. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, parecía mucho menor que antes. Mi cara quedó completamente limpia. Me puse algo formal, pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Hacía años que no me cambiaba así. Me miré en el espejo y la imagen del yo pasado vino a mi cabeza. Suspiré y estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda mis planes y volver a recostarme en la cama y festejar bebiendo más de lo normal. Pero hubo una razón mayor: Bonnie.

Salí de mi casa y tomé mi lindo Volvo, el que hacía meses no utilizaba. Era lo bueno de que Katerine siempre trajera comida, y ahora Stephan. Llegué al centro comercial donde estaba el cine con antelación y me puse a caminar cómodamente. Pasé por algunas tiendas que no sabía que estaban ahí. Al diez para las 10 volví al frente del cine y me puse a esperar. Miré alrededor fijándome en 'los ojos' de las mujeres. Había unas buenas, pero ninguna llamó mi atención.

Seguí mirando hasta que reconocí el cuerpo que había ansiado ver hace días. Ahora traía pantalones largos, no me permitían ver sus piernas. Traía una blusa de manga larga que le quedaba holgada, sin permitirme ver sus curvas o su cuerpo en lo absoluto. Noté que venía con alguien, de la mano. Estaba riendo, su sonrisa era hermosa. Se acercó y cuando nuestros ojos se toparon ella dejó de sonreír. El chico que venía con ella la miró y la sacudió un poco. Detrás de ellos llegaron mi hermano y la rubia des… Elena. Elena miró a Bella y le preguntó algo. Bonnie seguía mirándome como si fuera una alucinación. Elena me miró y estuve casi seguro de que sus ojos reflejaron odio y enojo. Temí por mi vida. Se acercaron y Elena se puso frente a mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, pedazo de basura, adefesio, animal? –dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el pecho con su dedo por cada insulto.

-Elena, él es Damon, mi hermano, tu vecino, -dijo Stephan tomándola por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué? –dijo girándose molesta hacia Stephan. –Nunca me dijiste que vivías con este pedazo de idiota. Tienen apellidos diferentes.

-Te dije que vivía con mi hermano, que era tu vecino. Nuestra madre fue la misma, tuvimos diferente papá.

-Pero nunca me dijiste que era Damon, y aun así, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo lo invité, creí que se llevarían bien. Lo siento nena, debí preguntarte primero, -la abrazó por la cintura y ella pareció relajarse al instante.

-No importa, ya está aquí. Bonnie, cariño, ¿hay algún problema? –dijo mirándola. Bonnie negó con la cabeza, no me miró, el tipo a su lado la tomó de la mano y la abrazó. Una ola de un sentimiento que no conocía pasó por mí. Identifiqué eso como celos, era increíble, jamás lo había sentido. La única persona que amé no me dejó sentir celos, lo único que sentí por ella fue enojo.

Compramos los boletos para la película, era una bobada, una película de chicas. Pero dado que la que mandaba en este caso era Elena, me quedé callado. Fui a la tienda y compré golosinas a lo tonto. Si no me iba a emborrachar al menos me empacharía con dulces. Compré un bol enorme de palomas y un refresco grande. Me giré con todo en las manos y topé con alguien, derramando todo. Gracias a Dios los dulces vienen en empaques. Miré a la persona y vi que era Bonnie. Demonios, seguro que ahora me odiaba más. Tomé servilletas y comencé a limpiarla.

-Lo siento mucho Bonnie, no quise arruinar tu atuendo, -cuando pronuncié eso me di cuenta de que estaba frotando mis manos sobre su pecho y que la blusa que traía dejaba un poco reflejado gracias a lo mojado. Comencé a sentirme incómodo y me aparté.

-No importa, no es como si fuera un Armani o un Gucci, -dijo tomando papel y limpiándose ella misma. –Iré al baño, los alcanzo después.

Elena y Stephan asintieron y el chico que venía con Bonnie también. Se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella asintió distraídamente mientras seguía limpiando su blusa. Se fue y yo no me quería ir, así que la seguí al baño. No me notó y cuando salió y me vio ahí se asustó.

-Lo siento, de nuevo, no quise sorprenderte, -extrañamente rió, supongo que recordando que cada vez que la veía la asustaba.

-No tenías por qué quedarte. Te perderás la película.

-Oh vamos, ¿una película de chicas? Las odio, no discutí porque estaba seguro de que Elena cortaría mi cabeza, -dije haciendo una mueca. Ella rió y asintió.

-También las odio, todas esas bobadas de amor a primera vista y primeros besos apasionados. Y lo peor es que esta trata sobre un chico que tiene a la persona adecuada frente a él todo el tiempo pero nunca lo ve.

-Eso es estúpido, no creo que alguien tan importante pueda pasar desapercibido. Significa que el hombre es un ciego.

-Sí, -dijo mientras avanzaba. De pronto tuve un impulso y la tomé del brazo. Ella me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Ven conmigo, saltémonos las bobadas esas y vayamos a comer una nieve.

-Damon, sé que no te agrado para nada más que para llevarme a la cama. Yo no soy de ese tipo, si me disculpas me están esperando, -se soltó de mi agarre pero volví a sujetarla.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –dije algo molesto. Si había sido Stephan lo mataría.

-Tú, -noté que sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y bajó la mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca dije algo así.

-Tal vez tu estando sobrio no, pero cuando estabas ebrio el otro día lo dijiste. Antes de ponerte a besar a otra.

Demonios, la había insultado sin darme cuenta. Me maldije interiormente y después me acerqué más a ella. Levanté cuidadosamente su mentón.

-Lo siento Bonnie, de verdad no era mi intención. Cuando estoy ebrio no pienso, no razono. Nunca te pediría que te acostaras conmigo, eres diferente, -deslicé mi mano por su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos. Tembló bajo mi roce y me sentí poderoso. Después abrió los ojos y sin decir nada se alejó.

No dijo nada más y yo estaba tan…extrañamente apenado, nunca me había sentido así, nunca me habían rechazado. Decidí no volver a entrar y mejor me fui a mi casa. Esa noche Katerine me llamó y dijo que quería verme mañana. Esa noche me dormí temprano, por lo que pude despertar temprano.

Katerine llegó con la ya común porción de café Starbucks. Salimos y dijo que tenía que hablar de algo serio conmigo. Cuando salimos se escuchaba música, mi estómago se contrajo al pensar que era Bonnie. Katerine también la escuchó. Se acercó a la cerca y vi que tapaba su boca para evitar reír. Me acerqué y la vi. Estaba bailando y colgando ropa al mismo tiempo. ¿Era posible que sus caderas hubieran crecido? ¿O su pecho? Dios, si no estaba alucinando, eran dos o tres veces más grandes. Estaba un poco más infladita del estómago, pero aun así era una belleza. Todo eso no lo pude ver ayer por su ropa holgada, pero ahora era diferente.

Katerine comenzó a reír en alto y Bonnie notó nuestra presencia. Apagó rápidamente la música y se sonrojó, sus mejillas eran tan adorables. Quería tocarlas. Di otro recorrido por su cuerpo y concluí que no estaba alucinando. Sus caderas y su pecho eran más grandes.

-Es patética, -dijo Katerine, estaba seguro de que Bonnie pudo oírla. Traté de decir algo pero ella continuó. -¡Oye! –dijo hablándole a Bonnie. –Oye tú, Bunny, -dijo moviendo la mano.

-Es Bonnie, -dije presionando el tabique nasal con mi pulgar y el índice.

-Sí, eso, -Bonnie se giró y la miró. –Ven, acércate. Quiero preguntarte algo, -Bonnie se acercó y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

-Dime Katerine, -remarcó su nombre para darle a comprender que la recordaba.

-Dime algo, ¿es mi imaginación o cada vez que te veo estás más gorda y fea? –la miré frunciendo el ceño y después a Bonnie. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos.

-¡Katerine! –dije tomándola por el brazo.

-Es en serio Damon, no me digas que no notaste esas caderas de… ni siquiera tienen nombre. Y sus senos, por Dios casi se salen. Sin mencionar su creciente barriga, ¿Cómo te cabe la ropa?

-Es suficiente, pídele una disculpa, -dije amenazándola con los ojos. Me sentía como el padre de una niña malcriada.

-¿Qué? Estás loco, no me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad, -se soltó de mi brazo y fue a la casa. Me giré y miré a Bonnie. Bajó la mirada y se giró.

-Bonnie, espera. Lo siento mucho, ella no quiso…

-Sí Damon, sí quiso y lo hizo. Adiós.

Se metió en su casa y yo gruñí. Regresé a la casa y Damon estaba tomando algo en la cocina. La tomé por el brazo e hice que me mirara.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –dije casi ladrando.

-No, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué la defiendes? Nunca habías hecho eso ni mucho menos me habías hablado así. Soy mayor que tú, tienes que respetarme, -tenía que estar bromeando.

-Pues estás en mi casa y son mis reglas. ¿Sabes cuánto me tomó que volviera a hablarme? ¡Dios! ¡Katerine lo arruinaste todo, no volverá a hablar conmigo!

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso? Creí que no te gustaban las gordas.

-¡No está gorda! ¡Está incluso mucho mejor que tú! –ella se molestó y se soltó de mi agarre, de nuevo.

-¡Pues me alegra que pienses así porque voy a crecer mucho en estos meses! –dijo con una mirada asesina. Me quedé en shock.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dije en un susurro. No quería que fuera lo que creo.

-Que estoy embarazada, eso es de lo que venía a hablarte.

-Pero… no puede ser. Tú y yo hemos sido precavidos, -dije mirándola de frente.

-Pues parece que no lo suficiente, -se puso los brazos alrededor del vientre y bajó la mirada.

-¿Cómo sé que es mío? Estás casada, puede que sea de él.

-Sí, puede ser. Lo sabremos con una prueba de ADN, -subió la mirada y vi que tenía los ojos llorosos. -¿Qué vamos a hacer si es tuyo, Damon? ¿Cuidarías de él o fingirías que no existe? Tal como lo hizo tu padre, -cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar la ola de furia que me invadía.

-Con mis padres no te metas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Respóndeme. ¿Me dejarás ahí o te casarás conmigo?

-Tengo 24 años, no pienso casarme ni ahora ni nunca.

-¡24 años, Damon! ¿No se te hace suficiente? Yo me casé a los 23

-Tú eres tú, yo no me pienso casar. Ni siquiera pensaba tener hijos. Haremos la prueba cuanto antes. Si sale negativo dejaremos de vernos. Si sale positivo entonces…le dirás a tu esposo la verdad y…vendrás a vivir conmigo. Si no funciona entonces puedo comprarte una casa y mantenerte a ti y a mi hijo o hija. Pero no me voy a casar.

Katerine pareció aceptar. Esa tarde llamamos a un laboratorio para hacer una prueba, pero antes de eso iríamos al doctor. Hicimos una cita para después de comer. Ni siquiera podía comer, tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago.

El día pasó rápido, todo iba bien con el bebé, tenía apenas 3 semanas. Después pasamos al laboratorio y nos dijeron que tendrían los resultados en dos semanas, al parecer tenían mucho trabajo. Dejé a Katerine en su casa y decidimos que no dijera nada a su esposo sobre el bebé hasta que estuviéramos seguros de quién era el padre. Regresé a mi casa y me sentía tan confundido. Quería hablar con Bonnie, ella era mi droga y hacía tiempo que no la consumía. Sin mencionar que estaba molesta conmigo.

Salí al jardín, con la esperanza de verla. Pero no fue así, no estaba. Vi que había un dormitorio con la luz encendida. Tomé una piedrecilla y la lancé, procurando no romper el vidrio. Solo esperaba que fuera Bonnie y no Elena, ella me mataría. Lancé otra y la ventana se abrió. Bonnie asomó la cabeza.

-Bonnie–dije en un susurro alto. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz cargada de coraje.

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor. Baja unos minutos, -escuché que gruñó y cerró la ventana. Esperé unos momentos para ver si salía. Estuve a punto e marcharme cuando escuché la puerta. Bonnie se acercó con la pijama puesta. Se veía adorable.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero disculparme, Katerine no suele ser así. Es una persona muy agradable si la tratas. Estaba pasando por algo difícil.

-Claro, ¿eso es todo?

-No, quiero saber si estás molesta conmigo. Yo no dije nada, de verdad. De hecho creo que te ves más linda, pero eso es irrelevante en estos momentos, -moví la cabeza a los lados intentando concentrarme. A la luz de la luna su piel se veía más linda, parecía brillar. Sus ojos parecías chocolate líquido.

-No Damon, no estoy molesta contigo. Solo que… no quiero ser tu amiga. No te conviene, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo sí quiero ser tu amigo, -comencé a desesperarme y atravesé la cerca de madera. Me acerqué a ella y ella se hizo para atrás.

-Solo aléjate, de verdad es por tu propio bien, -la tomé por la cintura y ella comenzó a temblar. –D-Damon. Esto no está bien, por favor, aléjate.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Porque me… me gustas, mucho.

-No lo entiendes, esto no puede ser, no es posible. Tres son multitud. A parte, no puedo estar esperándote en casa y estar preocupada por quién serás, Damon Hyde o el Dr. Jekyll.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿El problema es por la bebida? La dejaré, también dejaré a Katerine, puedes mudarte conmigo, dejar a Elena. Stephan estará encantado de vivir con ella, -no sabía que estaba pensando pero la necesitaba conmigo. Acababa de enterarme que tal vez sería papá y aquí estoy, ofreciéndole mi corazón a otra mujer.

-No me refiero a Katerine o a Elena, -bajó la mirada y yo subí su rostro tomándola por el mentón.

-¿Entonces a quién? ¿Es el chico que estaba contigo en el cine? Seré mejor que él, ya te dije, dejaré de beber si tú me lo pides. –dije algo impaciente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de beber, pero no porque yo te lo pido, sino por tu voluntad. Yo no te voy a decir qué hacer. Matt es solo un amigo.

-¡Entonces dime quién!

-A mi bebé Damon, -oh no, un deja vú.

-No entiendo.

-Estoy embarazada.


End file.
